


Spring Breeze

by Averia



Series: DCEU "Be My Heroine" [2]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 09:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10241378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averia/pseuds/Averia
Summary: Loss is never easy.





	

She has seen people die and she wants to help but she dares not to contact the woman even though her thoughts are with the journalist every day. Loss is never easy and Diana knows how deeply it hurts to lose the person one loved, knows how deeply it hurt to lose everything.

Still. For the first few days, first few weeks, she leaves Lois Lane alone. Instead she starts to search for the others as Bruce calls them. He is an interesting man. Someone she might learn to admire even though she had met people much nobler, much smarter than him. He is not enough to take her mind away from the woman who works on her cases with grim determination and enthusiastic curiosity.

She does not meet her at the grave.

It's summer. It's warm but the wind is enough to keep sweat from dripping down their bodies. The thin dress flutters around her as she awkwardly holds out a latte macchiato to Lois Lane, dressed in black pants and a blouse. She remembers how strange it felt to wear a dress, how uncommon for a lady to wear pants in this man's world. Sometimes she wonders if she feels good in a dress or if she is expected to.

"Thank you."

The surprise is obvious. Parted lips. Green eyes wider than usual, reflecting the sunlight and seeming so much brighter.

Diana smiles.

"I am here to talk if you need a sister to listen."

And she means it. Her words are not about loss. Her words are the beginning of a friendship because the life of Clark Kent might have ended but the life of Lois Lane is still going. And Lois Lane will life and run and fight on and on even if she will never forget.


End file.
